


He Is Me And I Am Him

by Emmatheslayer



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: Tom  and Harry   have some thoughts





	He Is Me And I Am Him

Ever since that axe almost killed me, all I see is him in my dreams, in my mind. He  
wants me to kill people. I want to kill them, just for the sheer joy of it. He makes me  
fight with myself; the good, the bad, it’s all the same. It’s just a big joke to him. Especially since I no longer put up a real fight. At first I did; knowing it was wrong to want to kill. But now it’s just for show. We both know that. He broke me over time. But, then again was I really ever whole before he came along?

We’ve been in this place for a while now; the hospital for the mentally insane. It binds us here. The people here make me want to kill them with their craziness and their constant laughing. If they only knew the things he's done. The lives he has taken; I should say we now that he is apart of me. He feels what I feel and I feel what he feels. He feels the love and now the sadness I have for Sarah and I feel his need to destroy everyone that ruined his life. I am one of those who did that to him, that’s why he chose me.

He knew I would be his perfect host. He hates that we can not get out of here .This hospital that confines us. When my mom left my dad, and she took us with her and then dumped us here. She said I was not the same anymore after the night I had been was attacked in the mine. She was right. I was not the same. He became a part of me after that night, and I have always felt better for it. He made me strong, not like the weak and shy Tom I used to be. He give me a new look on life. He owns my soul, my mind and my body. I am forever grateful for him, but at the same time it kills me, knowing I can not help him, give him what he truly needs. He needs blood, death and Carnage on a cosmic scale, and it’s all I want to give him. But we have not had what we crave in so very long.

When we first got here There was this sweet girl. She told me she had heard a voice telling her to hurt herself. Harry liked her; she was just what we needed. A few weeks into our stay here we killed her. We made it look like she did it to herself; it was pure joy. When we did it, the blood spurted out of her like a fountain. It made the prettiest picture we had ever seen as  
her blood ran down her body in short sweet drips, running down her cheek throat and blossoming red across her chest like the petals of a blood red rose. It was mesmerizing in its beauty. We wanted to reach out and touch it, pluck the flower from its stem and preserve it forever. But we couldn’t. Not if we ever wanted out of this damn place.

It was truly a day to remember. The good thing was, that given her state of mind, it was thought that she had done it to herself. No one suspected Harry and I. It was very thrilling and it made me want to do it more, but being trapped here, in this place, it has very limited selection on who to kill, how to do it and repeating it again could be risky when someone is always watching,  
waiting for us to have an outburst. Most of the time I can quell him with really in depth thoughts of blood, carnage and with the images of people’s insides on their outsides. I murmur to him, we need to wait, soon it will be our time to take revenge. But that only quells the desire to kill for so long.

It makes me cringe and smile all at once and Harry knows it. He knows it makes me want to get  
the hell out of here and go in to the real world and test out my skills he has shown me. Harmony would be my first stop and I could show those no good folks what happens when you try and get rid of Harry Warden, he Harry smirked, looking out from behind my eyes .They will die slow, bloody and messy and he doesn’t feel sorry for them at all, neither of us do.

I will get us out of here, you and Harry can count on it.


End file.
